<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SAPH_Ics by chzkate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499751">SAPH_Ics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chzkate/pseuds/chzkate'>chzkate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Addison Montgomery - Fandom, Grey’s Anatomy, Private Practice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Calzona, F/F, Grey's Anatomy - Freeform, Love, Merdison, NSFW, Romance, Sapphic, Sexy, Teddison, girls, gxg, women</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chzkate/pseuds/chzkate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~collection of Addison Montgomery’s one shots with the women of Grey's Anatomy and Private  Practice~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Addison Montgomery/Arizona Robbins, Addison Montgomery/Callie Torres, Addison Montgomery/Teddy Altman, Addison/Arizona, Addison/Meredith, Calliope Torres/Arizona Robbins, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I made up my mind, I’m going to leave New York and follow my <em>husband </em>in Seattle. I don’t care if he’d push me away like he did when he found out <em>about me and Mark</em>. I still love <em>Derek</em>, he’s still my husband and I’m still his wife. We made a vow—we had our fair share but, it’s not wrong to hold on to the vows we promised in front of the altar throughout that fairytale wedding, right? <em>Ugh damn it!</em> Why does love have to be this hard and complicated, and painful and such a sucker, life-destroyer?! God!</p><p> </p><p>“Addison?” <em>What the hell is he doing here? Why is he here?!</em> “Addison open the door or I’ll break it.” Well there’s a tendency that he will but no, I’m not gonna let <em>him </em>in. “Go away.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going away unless you tell me to come with you.” <em>Wow the audacity of your ego!</em> “Do you think I’d let you come with me after Derek caught us in <em>his bed?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“So what? He knew we’re <em>in love</em>. There’s nothing to hide anymore Addison.” <em>What the hellishetalkignabout</em>? “You are out of your mind Mark. Just go away leave me alone. Okay? Just…keep your shadow off my sight.” A sigh of relief released from my inside self when I heard no argument from Mark Sloan anymore. I was about to close my eyes and sleep the night off before I take my flight tomorrow, but the peaceful of my silent night ruined by this <em>egoistic beautiful godlike panty wetter Sloan! </em>He just destroyed my apartment’s door! “Mark! Stop. We both know that what we have isn’t good for the both of us. So stop.”</p><p> </p><p>He walked towards me and gathered me in his arms, putting my head on his chest where I could hear his heart, ‘twas beating so hard. He’s caressing my hair and kissing the top of my head. <em>You can’t not fall for Mark Sloan. You can’t not</em>. “<em>Red</em>.” <em>That name. That name always makes my heart stop. He’s the only one calling me Red since the day we’ve met, and it became a part of my life.</em> “You stop. Stop hurting yourself, stop pretending that you’re not in pain, that you’re not breaking because you are. Stop pretending that Derek <em>still loves you</em> because he’s already over you.” <em>Okay that hurts! </em>“You deserve better Red.”</p><p> </p><p>“And who do you think is that <em>better</em>? You?” I looked up at him with my crystallizing eyes. But when those comforting eyes of his met mine, I couldn’t help but to breakdown into pieces again. “<em>You’ll see it someday Red. </em>Right now, I just want to be your friend who’ll catch you when everything won’t go on your way. Just let me be your <em>friend.</em>”</p><p>
  
</p><p>I let myself drown into his comfort for a moment, silence was roaming around us, nobody’s moving, nobody’s talking, <em>but my traitor whimpers do not know how to kill themselves</em>. They’re ruining my moment! But somehow, I realized <em>that we can’t. </em>So I detached myself from his arms, and I sat down the bed, wiping my tears with the collar of my sleeping top. “I’m sorry Mark, but we can’t stay friends. I still love my husband and I’m going to do anything to win him back. And what we had, <em>‘twas just a part of my fantasy</em>.” I saw the sadness covered his face but he changed it with a dashing smile in a split of a second. “Mark—”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I understand. But I just want you to know, I always want you to know that, Addison Montgomery, I love you.” <em>I loved you Mark</em>. <em>But it’s never ever gonna work. </em>This is going to be the last time, and I hate myself for doing this but I framed his face and let my lips found their way back to the familiar curves and softness of his lips. <em>Our one last kiss. </em>“Goodbye Mark.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Touchdown to Seattle. Seriously, it’s raining? There’s rain everywhere my eyes could see. I hate rain, <em>it reminds me of the night when—</em>and I wasn’t expecting this as a welcome party for me. But anyway I’m here so…sunglasses are off, hair was tied tightly in a bun, but the coldness of the wind could still penetrate my black Burberry trench coat and my fingers are freezing inside this black Louis Vuitton leogram fur gloves. <em>I hate rain!</em></p><p>The black Escalade drove me straight to where my husband is, <em>Seattle Grace Hospital</em>. I know he doesn’t wanna see me and he’d really probably gonna push me out but I don’t care. As I said, <em>I’m gonna win him back</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Addison. It’s good to see you.” It’s Richard, <em>our friend. </em>Well the truth is, he offered me a job here and it’s a good excuse to get Derek back, right? “Richard. It’s nice to see you too. Ah, it’s been years.” I sat down the comfortable couch in front of his desk, making myself comfortable. “So have you made up your mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Richard. No need to think it over. I’m in.” He nodded his head, he couldn’t remove the smile on his face. “I hope there’s no conflict between you and Derek working together…” I know he was about to say something about the <em>thing</em> when the door shut open and a blonde petite girl appeared. “<em>Meredith Grey.</em>” <em>Oh Grey.</em> “This is Addison, our new head of OB here in SGH. Addison, this is Meredith, one of the best interns.” She shyly smiled at me but with her twinkling eyes speak <em>intimidation</em>. <em>Am I that too intimidating? I am not.</em> Well, this is not about me. This is <em>about her.</em>She has the sweetest face I’ve ever seen in my life. I don’t know what I am feeling—<em>is this what you call the law attraction?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>I looked at Richard and he’s already eyeing me like <em>what?</em> Does he know something I don’t? Meredith girl gave something to Richard and looked at me for the last time before going out of the office. <em>She really seems nice.</em> Richard and I talked about everything until a knock on the door disturbed us again but we just ignored it.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I regret the things I’ve done Richard. I love my husband and—” The door suddenly swung opened and my eyes widened. “<em>Mark?</em>” <em>Did he follow me here?!</em> “Dr. Sloan, welcome to the club.”</p><p> </p><p>“Richard care to explain what’s happening here because I couldn’t catch up!” I stood up, talking so fast and looking at mark with his mischievous grin. “We need a head of plastics. Sloan’s the best.” <em>And my life is already fucked up. </em>“I need to breathe.” I left walked out of the chief’s office and just walked and walked until I bumped into someone. “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to—<em>Grey.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh hi.” Why does she look so intimidated? “Am i intimidating you Dr. Grey?” She pursed her lips and just softly twisting her body from side to side, which I find cute. “Ah no. I mean yes. Not really but yes.” <em>I see. </em>I put my hands on her shoulders and rest ‘em down a little lower to her chest to somehow calm her down. “Well don’t be, since you’ll be seeing me everyday in every corner of this hospital plus I might need you in my OR so…wanna tour me around?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Sure follow me and <em>I’ll show you everything</em>.” Hmmm I love the sound of that. So I removed my hands from her shoulders or let me say, <em>chest </em>and crossed my arm with hers instead as we started walking. “<em>Show me everything then Dr. Grey.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>As we walked around the hospital, I don’t get it why people keep on staring at us. Is there something wrong? They’re being suspicious and I hate it. “Here are the rooms for OR, everything is set on place and complete. Further left is the on call room…”</p><p> </p><p>“Where doctors and nurses have sex all the time.” Her face went pale. “Oh you had sex in one of the on call rooms?” I laughed a little. I couldn’t imagine myself having sex in an on call room. <em>Never</em>. <em>Well except the fact that Derek and I spent the night in it, once. </em>And right now I want to tease <em>Meredith Grey</em>. “Do you wanna try?” She looked at me with her full-surprised face. “What? I—” <em>This girl isn’t so innocent as you could imagine. </em>“Dr. Grey I’m just kidding. Let’s go grab some food I haven’t eaten some since I got here.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“They call you the <em>She-Shephered</em>. Are you related to Dr. Derek Shepherd?” My face went to resting bitch face from trying so hard to cover all the pain smiling face when I heard that name. “I don’t wanna talk about it. But is there anyway that—”</p><p> </p><p>“Addison? What are you doing here?” <em>Oh speaking of my dreamy husband</em>. His astonished face never looked old. It reminds me the day of our wedding. When I started to live my fairytale with the perfect man of my dreams. But now, his beard made him look like 20 years older. Anyway I couldn’t help but to look back at Meredith, who was fidgeting on her seat. <em>Something’s going on. Maybe Mark was right</em>. <em>Derek is moved on—with Meredith Grey.</em></p><p> </p><p>I stood up from where I was seated and stepped closer to Derek’s spot. “Don’t you wanna give <em>your wife a kiss first</em>, <em>Derek Shepherd?</em>” I eyed down at Meredith and she already looked as if she’s gonna pass out. <em>The mistress.</em>“Excuse me.” She muttered and then walked out of the cafeteria. “So, she’s my love exchange? You’re dating a teenager now Derek?”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here Addison?” He grumpily asked as if he didn’t want me here on earth. “I told you that I don’t want to see you anymore. So why don’t you just stay in hell where you belong?”</p><p>Woah! That’s beyond my limitation already! He knows that I don’t really fight but he’s already below the belt so out of the blue, I slapped him across the face. “I’d stay in hell whenever I want to, but you know what, Satan even kicked me out because <em>I’m hotter than hell.</em>” Then I left him standing there with nothing to say <em>but my name on the tip of his tongue</em>.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Meredith knew that she’s dating my husband or let me say <em>ex husband</em>. And we are now at Joe’s drinking ourselves off. She’s been apologizing to me and I am telling her it’s fine. I am over Derek and he could go fvck himself out. The plan of <em>winning him back? I’ve crossed that out. I have other plans now.</em></p><p> </p><p>”I didn’t expect you to be hotter than McDreamy.” Woah she calls Derek<em> McDreamy? </em>I’m not surprised anymore, he looks so dreamy anyway. But the fact that she mentioned that <em>I’m hotter</em>. That boosted my confidence from 100 to 110. “Ah Meredith, have you ever kissed a girl?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at me laughing, like I was joking to her but I wasn’t, so she stopped laughing and got serious. “One time. Cristina and I were drunk and we made out but that’s just it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not drunk right now, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Meredith shook her head, I know she’s tipsy and she’s still on her consciousness. “A little bit. I don’t wanna get drunk for I still have an early shift tomorrow.” <em>So maybe</em>… “If I could take you to my apartment right now, would you come with me?” I teased, sliding my fingers on her hand which was holding her glass of tequila.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Imagine that, two Shepherds fell on Grey’s charm!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Dr. She-Shepherd I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Montgomery, Grey. From now on I’m Addison Montgomery.” I leaned my face closer to hers. Her breath was minty and her eyes were like ocean. Her lips were thin and I just want to run my tongue on ‘em, feel its softness and taste the sweetness. “I—” I slammed my mouth against hers when she opened her mouth. She’s like a gravity, pulling and drowning me in. <em>She didn’t fight back</em>. She instead kissed me in return. So I snaked my hand on her inner thighs, rubbing them softly through her jeans. <em>This is hot</em>. <em>I’ve never done a girl before and now I’d regret not doing it to never</em>. Meredith’s tongue danced with mine, swirling and tangling like they were looking for a way to win, both were fighting until—</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, so you’re turning purple now, huh <em>Red</em>? And with my best friend’s girlfriend.” <em>Mark</em> shook his head watching me and Meredith make out. “Fuck off Mark.” I rolled my eyes and grabbed Meredith’s hand, pulling her out from the bar.</p><p> </p><p>We hailed a cab going to my apartment, I stared at her and she’s already looking comfortable around me. I smirked to myself. <em>Tonight will be fun</em>. But to my surprise though, she leaned into me and kissed the tip of my nose, going down to brush her lips against mine. Then slowly, she <em>climbed and straddled</em> on my lap and continued kissing my sweet spot. <em>I moaned, that felt so good</em>. I touched her soft skin on her lower back, <em>she’s hot</em>. I patted my eyes on the driver, he was taking glances at us and I just let him.</p><p> </p><p>But… “Meredith, we can wait until we get a room, can’t we?” Well I tried so hard to stop myself from slamming her down this backseat and do her in every way I can. “Or <em>we can stay like this and make out our way to your place.</em>” I swallowed so hard, I couldn’t believe Meredith Grey is this wild! She ran her fingers through my red hair, and massaged my head a little bit. “Your eyes are so perfect. I just want to lose myself in them. But you look <em>so sad.</em>” I am sad. <em>I am.</em> “Tonight, I can make you happy.” Then I remembered, “Do you also make Derek happy when he’s sad?” <em>That’s a dumbass question. </em>“Don’t talk about him when I’m about to kiss you.” Her voice was hoarse but so damn teasing. The magnets of our mouths found each other’s pole again and it couldn’t be separated anymore. Meredith’s scent’s intoxicating that it could travel me from another world. I rushed my right hand on her back down to her buttocks to squeeze them, and traveled my left hand in front to feel the buds I was longing to touch. “<em>Aaah.</em>” Her soft sexy moans kept me going. The make-out session at the back of the cab lasted perfectly but we both wanted more, so we hurriedly ran to the lift.</p><p> </p><p>I’m aware that there’s a camera set up inside this lift but the heat of our desires was burning us up so I pinned Meredith on the wall and hooked her leg on my hip. “A—Addison we…” I didn’t let her finish talking, I just sucked her lower lip and her fingers found their way to grip my hair. <em>That’s my girl</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Part 2 will be posted tomorrow ;)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You_2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn’t dream about a girl moaning my name, but right now, it sounds so perfect than having guys doing it for me. So while Meredith’s being pinned on the elevator wall, focusing on the movement of my tongue against her, my hand found its way down the button of her pants, and for just one snap, I successfully unbuttoned it. For a split of seconds, I pulled away just to see her reaction. <em>She looks flushed</em>. “We still have 4 more floors sweetie. We are taking that to breathe.” I suggested, looking down at her. Her chest’s heaving and <em>I couldn’t wait to bury my face on them.</em></p><p> </p><p>Once we entered the apartment, I immediately slammed Meredith on the door. She has this charm that you just wanna grab her and do her nonstop. “Addi—son…” she panted, she was looking for the right words to say but I wasn’t letting her speak. Her head was everywhere but sane. “Ssshhh. Let’s not wake our neighbors. My room is over there.” I pointed the 2<sup>nd</sup> door on our left side. “I’m just going to get us a drink and I expect you to be<em> naked</em> when I come in.” I saw the up and down movement of her throat as she swallowed hard, <em>dang so sexy. </em>So before she could walk away from me, I picked her chin up and planted a soft like feather kiss on her lips, leaving her wanting nothing but more<em> of me.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>As I watched her walk towards the <em>bedroom</em>, I couldn’t help but to slap myself for a moment. <em>What am I doing? This is so wrong! I took her from Derek—but she took Derek from me. Am I this so desperate?</em> <em>Uh no I am not! I’m just a complicated pushy bxxch as Charlotte told me when I visited the practice</em>. I rolled my eyes, people are somewhat right about me. Oh well, I’m <em>Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery </em>who is going to take the glasses and red wine straight from the box, and have sex with the woman her ex husband cheated on her with!</p><p> </p><p>“It’s wrong.” <em>Uh excuse me. </em>“What’s wrong?” I asked back. Don’t tell me “You’re backing out now?” Meredith sighed hard. <em>I don’t understand! </em>“You were comfortable with me earlier. What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just that…I feel like I’m cheating on Derek.” <em>Come on!</em> I took a deep breath, put the glasses and wine on my bedside table and sat down beside Meredith. “Listen to me sweetie. You are not cheating on Derek. Derek cheated on me with you. It’s just a cycle that we are going to throw out the window!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s easy for you to say because you did the same thing with his best friend.” Okay enough! I don’t want anymore drama when I’m about to have sex! “You know what Meredith. If you’re backing out that’s fine. You don’t have to bring my past up because that’s rude. Not okay.” I stood up to remove my necklace and to untie my hair. Without looking at her I muttered… “My door is open, find your own way out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Addison. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to—”</p><p> </p><p>“You should’ve told me earlier!” I tried my best not to yell at her, because looking at her right now she’s just like me, fragile and vulnerable. “I’m not backing out. It just feels so weird having you as my ex’s ex and it’s freaking me out…”<em> oh you little kitten is turning me on when you’re freaking out</em> so… I shut her big mouth up with my own, tearing her clothes off of her. I heard her whimper but not fighting. <em>Fall for me Grey. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Our bodies fell on the bed, Meredith’s beneath me and me on top of her. <em>She’s this beautiful view to do</em>. “If you weren’t successful to start getting naked earlier, I’m happy to<em> finish it</em>.” I smirked, still looking down at her. Those eyes of her were smiling, the sorrow was slowly fading. “Let’s make each other happy and satisfied tonight Meredith.” I finally removed her tops, now I’m down on her lower torso, planting wet kisses on her skin, sucking a little bit harder than I meant to. It wasn’t my fault to mark her, she made me feel chills when she’s moaning my name. I slowly pulled the band of her pants down, revealing her nice red lace panties. <em>I’m sure this is supposed to be for her McDreamy McShit McSex. </em>I don’t care. <em>Meredith’s under me now</em>. Once I successfully removed the covers off of her body, I stared for a little while to admire what Derek had gotten himself for. <em>He still luckier when he was with me</em>. For the fair game, I also removed my white silk button up blouse, but I left myself wearing a black lace bra and my bottom’s still covered with my maroon pencil skirt.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready to taste you Meredith, are you ready to be tasted?” She looked up at me with her glistening eyes, her excitement was colored all over face. I could hear her breath as she’s lying on my bed. She slowly slid her fingers on her lips down to her thighs, and then she moved her feet apart exposing me the glistening core my mouth was waiting to savor. “I’m ready Addison.” She breathed so softly that only I could hear. Suddenly, she dipped her middle finger inside her, moving it in and out, making herself gasp from the self-pleasure. “<em>Take me Addison, for tonight I belong to you.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>This girl just made me shuffle my phases like a playlist from guy-cravings to sapphic. I squared my shoulders, preparing myself to kneel down and chant a thankful prayer for the dish offered in front of me. But first, I’d start up from the east and hike the beautiful mountains, I might also plan to stay here and enjoy the delicious buds these mountains offered. So with the tip of my tongue, I traced a circle around her nipples, sending chills up and down her spine so she can have goosies all over her skin.</p><p> </p><p>As Meredith’s begging me for mercy to suck her erected nipples, I grabbed both of her wrists and pinned ‘em above her head. “<em>You behave or I’ll leave you with nothing but a cringing craving.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I will. I promise. Just please.” She cried pushing her chest up to my face. She was eager to be tasted and so do I. So I let go of her wrists and buried my face on her chest, sucking her sweet buds like a baby<em> I am. </em>“Aaah-Addison.” She gripped my hair and wiggled under me as my tongue tickled her right nipple while my right hand’s squeezing her left jug. I repeated that motion alternately, letting her moan and dance under my acquisition. Another scream disturbed the whole room when my hand traveled down the west to swim around her moisturized area. “Please don’t tease me Addison!” Poor Meredith jolted her hips up, trying to get my fingers inside her. I’m easy to talk to about something <em>like that</em> so I plunged my two fingers inside her, curling them up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like that Mer?” I asked, she’s just nodding with her closed eyes as she bit her lower lip from the pleasure she was feeling. “Oh god yess.” She spread her legs wider, and I moved my fingers faster. “Ooooh!!! Fvck.” She screamed but immediately covered her mouth with her hand. “It’s okay to scream darling. <em>The room is soundproof.</em>” Meredith opened her eyes and shot me a hot look. <em>Feisty huh?</em> “You do not get to lie to me Addie.” She then ripped my bra off of me with just one pop. “Let’s <em>work on each other, </em>shall we?” She pulled me down a little to put her mouth on my jugs alternating from sucking and biting and nibbling while I’m working my fingers down on her.</p><p>Our moans were complementing each other like angelic melody in a sapphic world. We couldn’t deny the fact that we satisfy each other more than Derek did. <em>Who needs men when women can totally give you the right pleasure you deserve?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Time’s up for your play Meredith. It’s time for you to relax.” I finally moved down west, our excitement grew when my lips kissed the part where her thighs meet. I teased her first by blowing a cool air on her core and Meredith got frustrated that I got her saying “Addison Montgomery you teasing Bxxch. Stop playing with me and put your loving where your mouth is!” I giggled and decided not to tease her anymore. So, I stuck my tongue out, softly running it on her wet slit, she tasted so sweet and a little bit salty, just like <em>her personality</em>, but I like it. She reached her hand on top of my head, pushing it further. “Fvck Addisss…” she hissed as I lapped all her juices seeping from her core. I felt that she’s about to cum so I came up, licking my lips. “You did not just—” once again Meredith shot me with that not-really-deadly look.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I did. Dr. Grey.” I winked, unzipping my skirt, but Meredith stopped me. “Sit on the bed Montgomery.” <em>Bossy now?</em> I obeyed anyway. I sat on the bed, watching her walk towards me and knelt down in front of me. She completely unzipped my skirt without removing her gaze from eyes, her lip biting was making me wetter second after second. “You’ll pay for what you did Dr. Montgomery. That was unpardonable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there no bail out?” I played along but she just stared at me. Suddenly, she spread my thighs apart, making me feel the heat between my thighs melt my juices. “I’m going to make you cum on you panties without even putting my fingers into you.” Damn that’s sexy! “Do the honors Dr. Grey.” She raised her one eyebrow before she started doing her thing on me. “Hmmm.” I jus breathed, ‘twas just her tongue running up and down on thin knicker and I could tell that she could feel the sensitivity of my <em>button</em> for she’s focusing on running and circling her tongue around it. The pressure’s overheating so I tried closing my thighs so hard but I failed since her hands were stopping me from it. So I just leaned back and squeezed my own jugs instead. Running my fingers as fast as I could on my nipples to add the pleasure Meredith’s giving me. “Uuuh yesss.” My body trembled and we both knew that I came due to the satisfied smirk on Meredith’s face. I felt guilty for not making her finish earlier, so I asked her to <em>sit on my face</em> as I lied down the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” She questioned. “More than the result of my boards. Now come here and give me something my tongue can <em>do.</em>” Meredith obeyed, she straddled my chest, but I pulled her up so I can stick my tongue inside her wet core. I made her grab the headboard for a support as I was grabbing her and squeezing her breasts too, like the usual thing I’m doing with mine, I rolled my fingers on her erected nipples, as she’s also moving her hips on tiny circles, rubbing her cl!t on my nose. “Oh yes. I’m cumming. Yesss.” I felt her shaking, so I asked her to lie back down the bed and my fingers added a work with my mouth, moving in and out of her as I suck her button harder that ever. She put her legs on my shoulders, clipping my head but I didn’t care. “Right aaahh there. That’s it!” I just let Meredith squirm on the bed as the wave of her orgasm took away her sanity.</p><p> </p><p>I watched her cum, I watched her breathe hard and fast. <em>I watched her.</em></p><p> </p><p>“That was amazing. I never felt something like this. Not even with Derek. You are so amazing Addison.” She smiled with her closed eyes. “Hey don’t fall asleep on me Grey!” I playfully slapped her shoulder but it seemed like I really wore her out. Well, ‘twas also a tiring day for us so I just let her sleep, putting the blanket over to cover her naked body.</p><p> </p><p>“You, you’re one of the reasons why our marriage failed. But you are also the reason why I wanna fall back into love.” A tear fell down my cheek. <em>If this is a sin, I’d ask for forgiveness everyday.</em></p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>  “Good morning.” I flinched when I felt two arms wrapping around me from behind. <em>I wasn’t used to it yet but I’m there.</em> “Good morning. You slept good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yeah. But you weren’t there when I opened my eyes and I got sad.” Meredith made a puppy face and I just laughed at her cuteness. “Because someone has to cook so we could eat and I am the only one who knows how to cook here so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’m going to set the table.” She pecked my lips quick but I was not satisfied so I pulled her close again and kissed her deep and thick. “What a way to start a day.” She muttered against my lips and I just smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way, what time is your appointment? Can I come? I wanna know the gender of the baby.” She innocently smiled at me. “Mer, we’ve talked about it already. We are not going to know the gender of <em>this </em>baby until the day he/she’s born.” I crossed my arms, looking at her seriously. “Okay Dr. Addison Montgomery. You win. It’s just that I’m too excited. And <em>when should we tell Mark</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh yeah. <em>I am pregnant with Mark Sloan’s baby. </em>I didn’t know that he knocked me up! I wanted a baby so bad, but I wanted it with <em>Derek’s</em> way back then. Anyway Meredith’s so understanding and supportive about it. She accepted it and she’s always right there when I need her.</p><p> </p><p>“Addie, this child wants to know who their father is. You don’t want to keep that from him/her right?” I just looked down the table, but Meredith held my hand for comfort. “You know that I love you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She loves me? We haven’t told each other that yet, but when she said it, it felt so right. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I love you too, Meredith Grey.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stolen Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since today (it’s already 13 here) is Kate's birthday, I am dedicating this one shot to her.<br/>Hope you guys like it :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, another hiding of feelings. Yeah, I like to play hide and seek, <em>hiding feelings and seeking for love</em>. Ever since Derek and I divorced, I kept on looking for someone who can stay and understand, accept the real Addison Forbes Montgomery. But guess what, the men I’ve tried to have a relationship with are… I don’t know if I should feel sorry for the words but <em>they’re trash</em>. They just liked the chase, and unfortunately they only stayed for<em> sex</em>. So I decided to cross the other line from the moment I saw the chief of pediatrics surgery—<em>Arizona Robbins.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She looks so cute roaming around the hospital with her roller skate shoes. Being the chief of the Pediatric Surgery suits her very well. She’s so gentle and adorable with kids. You know those baby voices she makes and the way she interacts with them, perfectly splendid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey. Stop staring. Robbins will melt if you kept on staring at her.” And here comes my very supportive friend, <em>Callie. </em>“What are you doing here? Don’t you have some bones to crack?” I noticethe chips she’s holding. “That’s mine.” So I grab it from her. “And for the record I am not staring at Robbins.” Anyway, I love Callie, she’s one of the bests. She’s strong and assertive and I’m the opposite. <em>Self diagnosed</em>. “Why don’t you just tell her that you like her? It pains my eyes to see you looking at Arizona like she’s so unreachable for you.” She then friggin snatch my chips back. “Assert your pushy bitch Addison self Montgomery. I thought you can get anything you want?” She smirks, raising her right eyebrow at me. “If Arizona agreed to go out with you tonight, I’ll call my friend for a reservation.” I just look at Torres with stars drawn on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know. I’m shy.” <em>Or well, maybe I’m afraid that Arizona will decline my invitation. Afraid that she will reject me. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>To be honest tho, I had girl crushes on my younger years, but I never told anyone about it, not even Archer, the closest person to my life. I was also asked by other girls but I said no, <em>I was afraid my parents will find out. </em>But right now, crossing the line doesn’t hurt anyone, right? Tho it hurt me a lot when I discovered that <em>Bizzy, my mother</em>was cheating on<em>The Captain</em>with her assistant, <em>Susan. </em>That lasted for 20 years until they both headed their way to heaven last year. I’m still mourning tho my mother never taught me how to mourn right. <em>I also have feelings and emotions you know, </em>even tho Bizzy taught me to be stern and tough always.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here she comes Addie. Go ask her out, I have patients to check. Good luck.” Uh! Why does she have to leave me alone on times like this? Cat seriously got my tongue, now that Arizona is walking towards me. “Good morning Dr. Montgomery. No patients today?”<em> And why do you have to speak so sweet?!</em>She’s making my heart jump outta my chest. “Oh just checking babies today. How about you? You uh busy today?” She just smiled at me sayin… “Not really.” <em>And your deep dimples God! </em>“<em>Oh I wanna poke those.</em>” Arizona squints her eyes asking “What?” <em>Did really say that out loud? Addie you idiot! </em>“Your dimples, I uh…wanna poke…” <em>Damn! </em>“I, ah I should go. See you around Dr. Robbins.” I slowly step away from her to avoid awkward conversation and embarrassing myself any further. But when she calls my name “<em>Addison, </em>wait.” My world stops and I immediately turn around to face her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you on call tonight?” I did a quick recap of my schedule inside my head and… “Nope.” I pop the <em>p.</em> “I’m free tonight. Why?” <em>Oh wait wait wait</em>. I widen my eyes. <em>Is this the part where she’s gonna ask me out? </em>“Nothing. I’m just wondering if you wanna grab dinner with me tonight?” <em>This is it</em>.<em> Addison calm your heart down. It’s just a dinner</em>. But it could be a date right? “Hmmm okay. I’d love that.” Why miss the chance? <em>*flips hair*</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright then. I’ll meet you at the lobby at 8:00. T-Shirt and jeans are okay.”  She smiles at me, I just nod my head as I watch her walk her way out. <em>We are having a dinner date!!!!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am having a dinner date tonight with Arizona Robbins. I am so excited, really really excited. I feel like I am having a teenage fever all over again. I couldn’t remove the smile on my face and Bailey notices it. She notices everything, like every single thing that happens here in this hospital. And she’s one of the best doctors here too. “So Robbins already said <em>yes</em> to you I assume?” I just playfully roll my eyes, plus I’m still in my own daze so I couldn’t… “Stop that dreamy face Addison and bring back your signature Forbes Montgomery face. It’s your original face. Not that teenager-in-love-face.” She’s shaking her hand in front of me as if she’s putting my original face back. Bailey’s really funny if you get to know her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well I couldn’t help it, smiling like fool, it’s not that bad. Specially if the reason for that smile is the person you really admire. <em>Aaah I can’t wait for tonight! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just don’t forget to close your legs tonight Dr. Montgomery.” Bailey looks at me from head to toe. She really knows me, but the fact is… “Montgomerys don’t sleep with their date on the first night. See you around Dr. Bailey.” And on my way to the cafeteria, I see Alex talking to one of the interns, Wilson. Well I try to look away and continue walking but guess what?! He sees me and calls my name out loud. I am so over him but he still has this effect on me that I hate. Imagine, <em>he chose Jane Doe over me?!</em> “I need a consult. I have this 4-day old baby and I ran some test—” I cut him off. “You can do it on your own Dr. Karev. I taught you so well. Don’t make me think about you otherwise.” And then walk away like <em>the boss I am. </em>Yes I am the boss! I already forgave him, but I still hate him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why am I feeling so nervous? It’s like as if it’s my first time to have a date which is not, since you guys know my history! Maybe because it’s Arizona and she has a huge effect on me like magic that trembles me down on my knees, that tickles the butterflies in my tummy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ready?” <em>Am I? Oh don’t kid yourself Addison. </em>“Yeah of course. Would you wanna use my car?” Arizona just sweetly smilesat me and… “Actually, we are using my <em>ranger</em> tonight.” And then she stops. “The truth is, we are not going to a restaurant or something. Hope you’re okay with that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.”<em> As long as I’m with you</em>. Seriously I’m nervous right now. My anxiety is killing me. What if she’s taking me to her parents? I am not ready yet! “Let’s go then. I’m sure you’ll like where I’m taking you.” She starts the car and once again, “Is it okay if we take out pizza?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. Sure, pizza’s great. I’ve been craving for pizza since last week.” I say dramatically and then batmy eyes on her. We kinda stop for a second and then burst out laughing so hard, with the upbeat music from the 80’s. It’s like we are back at being teenagers again. <em>Young, wild and free, and head over heels in love.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay to be honest, I don’t know where we are heading and it kinda creeps me out. We are heading into the woods, lurking into the shadow of the night. I guess Arizona sense that I’m getting anxious, so <em>she holds my hand </em>tightly, comforting me… “Relax Addison. We are almost there.” <em>What a sweet comfort.</em> “Okay. I will relax if you kept your hand on mine.”<em>Did my heart talk it out or was it my tongue?</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Of course. How’s this sound? I will hold your hand as we grow old together?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh Arizona, my dear Arizona. You always make my heart thump so fast. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We drive for another minutes, until we stop at an empty spot, surrounded by trees. The moon is shining so bright up the sky and the stars are twinkling like a million dollar diamond. <em>It really is beautiful here.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can youplease help me spread the blanket onthe cargobed?” I haven’t experienced this kind of date on my whole life. I mean guys always take me to those fancy restaurants and movietheaters, but not like this. I can say that Arizona has a different kind of thinking. <em>Very romantic and original. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I spread the blanket on the cargo bed, “All set!” Then clapmy hands together, so proud of myself that I set it perfectly. Arizona hops on and rest our backs on the window, watching the whole Seattle city lights glimmer below us.<em>It’s really beautiful to fall in love in this seaport city. </em>“So how’d you like it here Addie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perfectly splendid. How’d you find this place?” I pourus a glass of red wine. “I like to venture myself, and found this. I come here every time I feel down or having a hard time. It calms me down when I look at the Seattle skyline. And you’re actually the first person I brought here with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arizona may not notice it but I’m blushing under the moonlight. My heart is flatter. “I guess…I’m special then.” I breathe with a bit of confidence. Then she tucks my hair behind my ear. “<em>You are special Addison. So beautiful and special.</em>” I look at her eyes and I see myself dancing under the bright sun, so I paint a smile, “Thank you.” and shyly lookaway. “You always do that.” She muttere, “You always look away when someone tells you good things. Does it make you uncomfortable?”<em>It does. And it’s a hard fight. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To be honest, I’m not used to it. I’ve been in some relationships where they just say I’m hot or sexy. I somehow questioned myself most of the times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh those fools didn’t see how worth it you are. And Addison, I do.”<em>I believe you, Arizona. </em>I don’t wanna ruin the moment but I’m hungry, so I take 2 slices of pizza, make a sandwich out of ‘em and take a very huge bite. Arizona just let out a cute giggle, watching me eat like that. “Not me crossing out the sophisticatedly demure Addison Montgomery off my mind.” I know my mouth is smudged with oil and cheese now, so I wipe it using my <em>dorsal</em>. “I suggest you should, because you’ll see the <em>Addizilla</em> version of me when I’m extremely famished.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d delightfully love that version of you.” Arizona holds my hand yet again and we sit here in complete silence. Feeling the cold whisper of the wind, listening to the crickets singing on the background, and embracing the presence of each other, together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have something to confess Addison. Please don’t be mad.” Why would I be mad? Why would she think and I’d be mad? Is there something to be mad at? “Is there a reason for me to?” She shakes her head no. She suddenly hands me her phone. “Swipe left.” And so I obey. To my surprise, she has all these <em>stolen shots </em>of me, compiled in an album. “<em>When…”</em> I am not aware of these photos. “Sorry. I just couldn’t help it. Every time I see you, I take some stolen shots.” Arizona sighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just that, you’re so beautiful Addison, and I want you to be the last person I wanna say goodnight to, and the first one to hear my good mornings.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Wow! </em>I couldn’t believe this confession.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you’re thinking that I’m some kind of creepy stalker like from the movies or something. I’m sorry—” I stopher before she could say something silly. “Arizona, you are not a creepy stalker. I have some confession too.” I take a sip of my wine to add bravery on my guts to say “I always go at the peds not just because I am a baby doctor, but I also wanna see your angelic face. It’s like my day wouldn’t be complete without seeing your smile, your eyes.” So there! “I still remember the first time we met, I looked straight into your eyes and there I realized, I wanna take the risk and cross the line. To spend the rest of my life with you. From that moment I knew, I’m head over heels in love with you Arizona Robbins.”A bright smile creeps on her lips, lighting up the whole surroundings as her eyes glistens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So Torres wasn’t really joking.” <em>Wait what?!</em>“She kind of told me not to tell to you that she told me that you have some feelings for me. And I was like, really? Addison Montgomery has feelings for me? I mean you’re just my dream, and you’re hard to reach because you are this queen everybody hails.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, I put my hand on her shoulder and laugh with her. “I am no queen to hail.You know what, I am so happy that you invited me to go out tonight, since I was also planning to ask you out. But your idea of a date is way better than my fancy dinner at some restaurant in the city.” I reach for another slice of pizza and almost stuffed it all in my mouth, making Arizona laugh a little more. “I should take a photo of you eating that pizza. This time I’ll have your consent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hmm okay. I couldn’t say no, so I pose silly with my pizza and wine while Arizona is taking pictures of me. “Alright your turn. Give me your phone.” I started clicking pictures of her too until we end up taking <em>twofies</em> together. “We look so cute. Won’t you agree?” She shows me our funny photos and I couldn’t agree more. We really look so cute. “Yeah. <em>Together.</em>” We lock into each other’s gazes, then slowly, Arizona put her hand on my nape, pulling me closer to her face. We’re almost breathing the same air, the tips of our nose are almost touching. I close my eyes, feeling the warmth of love boxing around us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Billions of people around the world but it feels like there’s only 2 of us existing. I recollect myself when the curves of her soft like feather and sweet as strawberry lips press on mine. Under the sky full of stars, and above the city lights, two lovers finally let go and confess the genuine feeling they have for each other. Like a firecracker, their emotions are burning, exploding up high. They slowly pullaway as the moon moves further down the west. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You must be cold. You’re freezing.” Arizona breaks the awkward-after-kiss-silence. “Kind of, but I’m okay.” But she shakes her head no and pushes the glasses, bottle of wine and the boxes of pizza aside. She then opens her arms wide, persuading me to… “Come closer. You know kids love my cuddle, it makes them warm. So I assume that you’ll love it too.” <em>You’ll notice my crimson cheeks under the moonlight. </em>She’s so picking me up right that it makes me cave in. I move closer, sat down in between her legs, my back resting on her front. For the first time, after my dull dating history, I feel secured and more confident to express how I feel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arizona finally wraps her arms around me tightly. “You really smell so good, and clean Dr. Montgomery.” She giggles, kissing my cheek. “And so do you Dr. Robbins.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I make myself more comfortable with her warmth as we watch the flickers of the city lights and traffic, the twinkling of the stars in silence. A thought then creeps into my mind. <em>No more stolen shots for us, only genuine moments to share together, forever. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would also like to thank @/bobbiejelly for linking me on one of her works. 🥺♥️</p>
<p>xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. OASIS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>//This CalZona ffic is dedicated to Annie Bear since it’s her birthday 🎉//</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One cold night in Seattle, freezing feet, thick blankets, sweet cuddles and comforting giggles could be heard. “Who’s the cutest hooman in the whole wide world?” Little hands raised up under the blanket, “I am.” with a cute little voice talked, another joyous laughter shook the room. ‘Twas getting late so... “Time for the cutest hooman to sleep then. What do you think <em>mommy</em>?” Calliope turned her attention to Arizona who was busy reading a book. She yawned and put the book on the night stand. “We all do.” And then smiled at Callie. <br/><br/></p><p>“Can I please sleep here with you tonight?” Those cute little puppy eyes and chubby cheeks always get Arizona and Calliope to say “Of course. You’ll sleep in the middle so you won’t fall down the bed.” The two got no choice but to let their daughter sleep with them tonight even tho they had plans. They made a space for Sofia, watching her close her eyes while hugging her teddy bear. “Goodnight Sof.” She received sweet kisses on the cheeks from the loving mothers. “And goodnight to you too Calliope.” They leaned closer on each other for a quick peck on the lips. “Sweet dreams Arizona, I love you.” And their peaceful night spent with the crickets singing along in the background and infinite dreaming. What a perfectly splendid family. <br/><br/></p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Callie dropped the girl at the daycare while Arizona checked on the patients on the line. She wasn’t expecting a long line that day, but she’s so glad to help. Besides, it’s her job. She was moving right and left with her roller skates, with a cute little bear on the pocket of her hospital gown. Kids. She’s a kid-doctor and she’s really so good at doing her job. She gives bright smiles on her patients and they love her back dearly. A literal human rainbow. That’s one of the reason why Calliope Torres fell in love with her. Talking about her, Callie is a tough bone-doctor, she cracks bones every single day. Kidding aside, Callie can make you move normally again after you crack or smash your bones. The two lovers are so great, no wonder they are the chief of their own departments. <br/><br/></p><p>As the day passed by, the two barely saw each other, when they did, it was just a simple hi and hello with a flying kiss. But time would spend well when it’s their off.</p><p>“I seriously wanna spend a day—a whole day with my wife. I mean it’s been two weeks since we made each other cum. I really have to get some good sex with my wife!” Torres whined in front of Altman and Bailey who were busy shoving tacos in their mouth. “Why don’t you get a babysitter and go get a hotel reservation or something?” Bailey suggested but Callie frowned. She didn’t want a baby sitter as much as possible. She has trust issues. “Torres, it’s just one day. Nothing bad will ever gonna happen to Sofia.” Eventually, Callie started thinking about it. Little did she not know...</p><p> </p><p>”I miss having an intimate time with Callie.” Arizona sighed, handing the file to Alex. “I’m free this Friday. Jo and I can babysit Sofia.” An immediate brightness splashed on Arizona’s face. “No taking it back Karev. God you’re such a sweetheart. Thank you.” Arizona then pat Karev’s back. It meant, all set for the sex!</p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“So Alex volunteered that he and Jo are gonna watch Sofia for a day and night so we can spend an intimate time alone, together.” What a good news for craving Callie wasn’t it? “Great! And also, is LA good to you?” Arizona squinted her eyes, “You’re taking me to LA?” Oopsie! Callie kinda slipped her love plan. “Uh yeah. I mean, Montgomery let us stay in her house since she will be in Fiji with Jake.” Calliope pulled Arizona by the waist, closer to her. Sneakily moving her hand down on Arizona’s derrière, well as if Arizona’s gonna stop her. That’s one of her most favorite things Callie’s doing to her. “Sofia is already sleeping. I can give you a preview.” Callie whispered, tucking in Arizona’s lower lip, sucking it a little bit harder than she meant to, sending chills up and down Arizona’s spine. <br/><br/></p><p>The other party gave in, wrapping her arms around Callie’s neck, pushing her body as close as possible to her wife. It felt like unwrapping a gift for Callie—unwrapping the most expensive and sexiest gift in her entire life. “Are you ready for the preview Arizona?” <br/><br/></p><p>Arizona’s eyes dilated and the dampness between her thighs became thicker as Callie’s tongue roamed on her neck’s most sensitive sweet spot. She swallowed hard, uttering the word “<em>Yes</em>” as her breathe came out with it. The quivering of her lips embraced the pleasure of tonight’s preview on what’s gonna happen on Friday. <br/><br/></p><p>“I want you to sit down on the edge of the bed and let your thighs apart so I can fit my face in between them.” That command from Callie didn’t make her think twice. Arizona immediately sat down the bed, and did what she was told. Looking at Callie with her fiery eyes, watching her remove all the body covers intently. “<em>My wife is the hottest.</em>” She silently told herself, swallowing hard at the sight and shivering with the hotness of their anticipation.</p><p>The sparks were flying inside the room, floor was lava and the only life saver for Callie was the glistening juices dripping down from the apex of Arizona’s thighs. She couldn’t wait to devour what was offered in front of her, so Callie knelt down hoisting Arizona’s hips closer to her face. “Oh Calliope.” A tingle of breath chilled out from Arizona’s open mouth as Callie’s tongue tickled and licked all of the juices off of the blonde’s inner thighs. She’s as sweet as the new rose buds, and the softness of Callie’s tongue was making her pump another liter of gooey liquid from the inside. <br/><br/></p><p>A moment of savoring, Callie suddenly stopped to lie down the bed, asking for Arizona to go on top of her. As a good girl she was, Arizona obeyed what her wife commanded her. She spread her legs, straddling and sitting on Callie’s face. She yelped when the slick tongue entered her wet area, sending fire to burn their bodies. Arizona couldn’t help but moan Callie’s name so loud as the brunette sucked her harder. The dancing of fire continued with the breathing music and their preview went on. <br/><br/>~</p><p>“Please take care of our baby Sofia.” Callie almost couldn’t let go of Sofia when they were saying goodbye. “Of course. Alex and I will take care of her. Sofia’s the cutest!” Jo smiled, getting the baby bags from Arizona.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys enjoy. Don’t worry about us. We’ll take good care of your daughter as if she’s our own too.” Alex reassured the 2 mothers trying to talk them off on worrying about Sofia so they can spend their little vacation, worry less as much as possible. “Karev, your name is on my death note.” Arizona poked her finger on Alex’s forehead. “And call us if something wrong happened. Don’t hesitate.” Alex just shrugged his shoulders jokingly. “Just go. I know you two are so eager to eat the cake.”</p><p> </p><p>Callie finally let go of Sofia, handing her to Alex, saying “I love you and I’m gonna miss your sweet cuteness.” She really couldn’t get enough of her cute little princess. “Bye bye. Your guys take care of my baby.” Arizona added. “Say bye bye mommies. Take care.” Jo held Sofia’s hand, waiving the two bye bye. “Bye bye mommies. Wuv you.” How cute, right? For the last time, Callie and Arizona kissed Sofia goodbye. <br/><br/></p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the two landed in LA and they went straight to their destination—Addison’s house. ‘Twas past noon when they got there so they just decided to order pizza for lunch. “How come Montgomery just leave her house open like this?” Arizona asked yawning, flopping herself down the soft comfy couch on the living room. “Thief can go in and out to take anything they want, and Addison wouldn’t care at all. Her family owns almost half of this world.” Callie answered back, lying down on top of her wife. “Wanna quickie?” Persuading Arizona to have a quick sex with her. <br/><br/></p><p>“Right now?” Of course the temptation should prolong for tonight’s real event. “Uh yeah.” Callie leaned down, started kissing Arizona on the neck. The latter then gave up, wrapping her arms and legs around Callie’s body, moaning her name sexily. But they were both frozen when the doorbell rang. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn it.” Arizona cursed under her breath and Callie just laughed at her frustration. “That should be our pizza. I’m gonna get it.” Callie immediately ran to get their lunch, and when she came back she announced “Supreme cheese pizza for you and I am going to steal a wine I saw in the cabinet.” But Arizona stopped her. “Are you sure? Addison won’t get mad?” <br/><br/></p><p>The truth is, Addison was Callie’s apprentice on planning this date and she was too nice enough to help a friend who was in need to cum so bad. <br/><br/></p><p>“Of course. Honey you worry too much. Come on, let’s eat lunch on the patio while watching the waves.” Still, Arizona looked confused but followed her wife anyway. “Here’s beautiful and peaceful.” She complimented, sipping her red wine, staring at the vast sea while sitting on the comfortable beach lounge chair. Callie just smiled, staring at the most beautiful and clearest view—<em>Arizona</em>. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>“You’re more beautiful. You’re my oasis. You give life to my drought world. I love you and I am always gonnna be in love with you Arizona Robbins.” <br/><br/></p><p>Arizona was taken aback, she was in awe. She’s just sitting there, looking at Calliope. Until their forehead rested on each other, feeling each other’s warm presence with the cold breeze of the beach air. <em>Love is in the air</em>. As they say!</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna skinny dip?” That was a dangerous dare for the both of them. The sun was already setting on the horizon and since they’re in a private property, they can do whatever they wanna do. “Come on. We haven’t don’t it before so why not?” Arizona started stripping down, making herself stand on her own milky skin nakedness. Calliope was just there, standing in awe. “What? Come on Callie, let’s spend every single second worth it before we go to the main event.”</p><p> </p><p>Arizona then ran towards the water, naked. Callie’s just shook her head doing the same thing as the blonde did first. The two were so happy spending their alone time together. They didn’t think about Sofia that much since they knew Alex and Jo were that good with kids. <br/><br/></p><p>The water was warm and calming. The waves were not huge too, ‘twas just as perfect as they were. A nice dark biting date for Callie and Arizona. The quarter part of the sun was the only thing left on the horizon, Arizona was wrapped under the warmth of Callie’s comfort. “Thank you Calliope.” She muttered softly.</p><p> </p><p>“For what?”</p><p> </p><p>Arizona then faced her better half and framed her cheeks. “For loving me. You are the best person I’ve ever met, you always do the right thing. I love you so much.” Calliope’s eyes crystallized, the love they’re feeling for each other was like the orangey–pinkishly–purple sunset skies. ‘Twas exquisitely amazingly beautiful. <br/><br/></p><p>“You don’t have any idea how much I adore you Arizona. You are so amazing, you’re the light to my darkest life. You’re the literal meaning of human happiness and I am so deeply, madly, crazily in love with you.” <br/><br/></p><p>These two were born romance enhancer. So inspiring. <br/><br/></p><p>“Maybe we can start fulfilling the real purpose of this date. What do you think?” Arizona started teasing her wife by biting her lip, sliding her soft palms up and down Callie’s chest. She noticed the heaving of her jugs, the up and down movement of her throat and the stiffening of her body. “Hmmm let’s go. I know you’re boiling inside.”</p><p> </p><p>The two went back inside the house, faster than The Flash. Their giggles roamed around the room, planting evidence like a path to the pleasure paradise. Thick kisses and soft like feather touches were igniting the fire which was already started a couple of days ago. The flames were running like combustion and no one can ever kill it off but their own fantasies. <br/><br/></p><p>The silent night was disturbed by the soft moans, like a peekaboo, Callie was moving up and down Arizona’s body. Eyes were rolling back, toes are curling, waves are tossing like “Aaaahhh.” crashing and shaking both of their bodies. Causing an oasis to form in the middle of the floor. Heavy breaths were released and their bodies tangled to rest. And fainting “I love yous” ended the fiery session. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wednesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what do you think? Red or black?” Addison showed a pair of dresses to Callie, making her choose what to buy. “I’d prefer the cute pink dress, you drop those red and black ones.” The brunette answered while pointing on the rack with full of colorful dresses on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey it’s too girly. Besides, this red looks so fiery and this black looks sophisticated.” Addie pulled up her puppy eyes. “Don’t do that.” Callie sighed, pointing her finger on Addison’s face. “And I want to remind you that we are shopping for our 3-year old daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>So yes, there you go! Torres-Montgomery lovers have precious little angel named Olivia. <br/><br/></p><p>“I know. I just wanna doll her up. Callie come on!”</p><p>There’s one thing you should know. Calliope Torres couldn’t say <em>no </em>to an Addison Forbes Montgomery, that’s powerful (and spoiled) she is to her <em>wife</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Just pick the red one so we can get going. We still have to buy our grocery supplies too.” But then, Addison innocently smiled at her as if she did something that could make Callie <em>spank</em> her. “What Addison?”</p><p> </p><p>”Uhm I kinda asked someone to run it for us.” And that’s the time when Callie have to run the phrase “<em>When are you gonna learn to do the chores by yourself Addison?! You are an adult to do the work!</em>” But she didn’t say it out loud so she just rolled her eyes for the nth time and walked towards the counter. Well, Addison already knew that she made her wife annoyed, so she reached her side and crossed her arms with Callie’s, saying... “I love you Callie.” sweetly. Callie just side-eyed her but deep inside she loved it when Addison does that kind of gesture. <br/><br/></p><p>“Don’t cling too much then. Maybe I’ll love you even more.” Callie jokingly said, then suddenly turned her sexy tone, whispering “...tonight.” But clearing her throat right after. Addison on the other hand felt tingles and chills up and down her groin. Imagining the things Callie would do to her on their bed tonight. <br/><br/></p><p>“I am so gonna call the babysitter right away.” She detached herself from Callie to call the babysitter, explaining their plans for tonight. <em>Addison could really not shut her big mouth up. Only Torres could make her, when their lips are pressed together</em>. “Tonight’s plan is now settled honey. And we are calling it <em>Love Me More by Callie and Addie.</em>” <br/><br/></p><p>Torres just laughed at her wife’s <em>adorableness</em>. She’d admit that, though sometimes Addison could be a little hard to handle, she’s the funniest person Callie ever met in her life at the same time. And “I’m so lucky I’ve got to marry you Montgomery.” </p><p> </p><p>“The feeling is mutual.” They both leaned their faces closer on each other, linking their lips together. “I love you and Olivia. You girls are my life.” Addison whispered, pecking Callie’s lips again. <br/><br/></p><p>~<br/><br/>Early morning for Olivia’s 3rd birthday. Addison and Callie were still lying on their soft comfortable bed, <em>naked</em> as usual. They were just listening to their baby’s little noises on the baby monitor while cuddling and flirting. <br/><br/></p><p>“I don’t wanna get up yet.” Addison groaned, while rubbing Callie’s shoulder. “You have to tho.” Callie answered back, rubbing Addison’s smooth bare back. “We have to. It’s gonna be a busy day for us.” A sweet kiss from Callie was planted on Addie’s head, making her get up, finally. “Let’s take a shower together, after that, you get Liv up while I cook us breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead’s adrenaline rushed inside her body. A bright smile flashed on her face, seductive looking at her black haired wife. “Hmm I’d like that.” She suddenly removed the covers, revealing their naked bodies. “Come and get me Calliope.” Then ran towards the bathroom, laughing butt naked. Callie just shook her head whispering “What a tease.” Running after the redhead eventually. <br/><br/></p><p>When Callie’s comforting arms caught Addison’s petite frame, she pinned her on the shower wall, making her shriek a little bit loud. “Shhh. I want you to make no noise when I do this...” Callie snaked her hand from Addison’s waist down to her inner thighs. Addie opened her mouth, about to say something but Torres stopped her by leaning her face closer to her. “Not a word Addison. Not a word.” She then slipped her tongue in Addie’s open mouth, capturing her sweet soft lips. <br/><br/></p><p>Montgomery moaned when she felt Callie’s fingers working and sliding up and down her wet and slimy slit. She grabbed onto Callie’s shoulders tightly as they both walked their way under the shower. “I want you to stay still while I soap you Addison.” The redhead was aware that they’re already physically wet, but she got wetter by the second Callie applied the shower gel on her chest, filling up those soft palms with her perky jugs. Addison threw her head back, feeling the sensual massage her wife was providing her on a fine Wednesday morning. Wednesday’s really their day, but today’s more special because it’s their daughter’s birthday!</p><p> </p><p>As Callie was busy rubbing her hands all over Addison’s body, she decided to surprise her by plunging two fingers inside, making Addison gasp, holding onto the shower bar for support. Callie looked at the face of her redhead being pleasured and she still found her beautiful. Her eyes were closed, mouth’s open, chest was heaving up and down, her breathing was syncing with Callie’s fingers moving in and out of her. <br/><br/><br/>Callie on the other hand couldn’t help but to capture Addison’s open mouth again to wake up her tongue, daring for a hard fight under that French kiss she initiated. “Cal...uh Callie.” Addie tried so hard to speak. “Don’t stop I feel it coming.” In between her heavy pants and moans. But then, when Callie was about to go down on her, they heard a loud cry from the baby monitor. Both of the hot women sighed in defeat, they just gazed at each other in the eyes. Addison pouted and Callie kissed her lips. “We always have next time Red. Now wash up and get Olivia. She might be hungry by now.” They kissed once again and said “I love you.” Before going out of the shower. <br/><br/></p><p>Addison didn’t bother to put her clothes on yet since she’s wearing her robe, and went straight to Olivia’s room. “Good morning Olivia.” She sat down on the little girl’s bed, carrying her up and sitting her down on her lap. “Today is your special day. Yes.” Addison talked sweetly but at the same time so hot, she could make everything sounds hot. “Good morning mommy.” Olivia greeted Addison back, resting her head on Addison’s chest. “Awe. You’re growing up so fast. Remember you’re still mama’s baby and I love you.” She smiled, kissing Olivia’s soft cheek. <br/><br/></p><p>Olivia lifted her head up and framed her mother’s face, saying “I love you too mommy.” With her cute little voice, making Addison’s eye teary and melting her heart. “You are so sweet baby.” She wiggled her nose against Liv’s. “Let’s go down. Momma Callie is making your favorite breakfast.” Olivia wiggled her way out of Addison’s arms to jump on the bed, shouting “Waffles! Waffles!” Addie was just admiring every moment the little girl did. “Yes honey, waffles and strawberry syrup. Come on, the first one to get to momma Callie will have a reward.” Olivia immediately jumped off the bed and ran her little feet out of her room. <br/><br/></p><p>The two met Callie in the kitchen, who’s busy decorating Olivia’s plate of waffles. “Good morning momma Callie.” Liv ran towards her, clinging on her foot. “Buenas dias mi amor.” Callie set her up on the high chair. “How’d you sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>”Good. I dreamt about becoming a princess.” Callie looked at Addison and smiled. “Well, if you eat your breakfast now, mommy will turn you to a princess.”</p><p> </p><p>”Like she’s a fairy godmother?”</p><p> </p><p>”Like a fair godmother. But prettier.” Callie winked at Addison who was just giggling, watching those sweet adorable moments. The two watched the little girl eat her breakfast, then something came up into Addison’s mind. “Honey, we can ask Judi to come over and watch Liv, help us out later for the party.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. What a brilliant idea. You know this kid is already a handful and it doubles when you work together.” Callie teased her wife. Addison just playfully rolled her eyes, stuffing waffles in her mouth. “Don’t give me some kind of attitude Addison.” Callie whispered, running her tongue on Addie’s neck, tracing her jawline. Addison’s breathing became heavy and she could barely chew her waffles. “Oh.” She moaned silently when she felt Callie’s hand slipping under her robe, squeezing her thigh and feeling her up. “No panties huh? Naughty Addison.” Callie bit her earlobe, making Addison drop her fork and whimper. <br/><br/></p><p>“Mommy, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The two immediately recollected themselves, and turned their attention to Olivia. “Ah yeah. I’m okay baby, just eat your waffles.” Addison cleared her throat and looked at Callie with a guilty smirk on her face before rolling off her eyes. <br/><br/></p><p>“I’ll call Judi and wash the dishes. You bathe Liv.” <br/><br/></p><p>Callie just agreed without arguing. Well in the first place, she’s the cook, Addison’s the dish washer. Fair enough. <br/><br/></p><p>“By the way, have you ordered the cake or are we baking?” Of course... “I’ve ordered it already. Archer will pick it up on the way here.”</p><p> </p><p>”Wow. You are talking to your brother. That’s good news.” Addison raised her right eyebrow and scoffed. “Well he is still my brother even if he’s an asshole. Plus he’s super sorry on what he did to my best friend. Callie, we are family. And it’s so unfair that he’s talking to you and not to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you jealous Addison?” Whut? “What? No! Why would I be jealous? You’re my wife, my brother is an asshole, I trust you.” She closed a smile, leaning closer to Callie “And I love you.” to seal a very sweet but quick kiss on her lips. “Now go bathe the silly kid while I clean up.” The two looked at Olivia with strawberry syrup smudged on her cheeks. <br/><br/></p><p>“I’m full mama.” Liv clapped her hands. “All righty princess, let’s get you clean up.” Callie carried Olivia in her arms, running up the stairs while shouting “I love you too.” To Addison, who’s already wiping the dining table, with her perked ears from those words. <br/><br/></p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Little humans started showing up at the party with their parents, holding gifts for Olivia. ‘Twas getting crowded and ‘twas a beautiful sight for both of the beautiful parents. <br/><br/></p><p>“Hi Callie.” Addison turned her head when she heard the familiar voice calling/mentioning her wife’s name. And that’s the only voice of a person that could make her jealous—Arizona Robbins, Callie’s girlfriend for 7 years, now her ex which she remained friends with. Addison tried so had to control herself not be jealous. “Hello Addison.” The two faked a smile on each other, luckily Addison kept herself still and together. <br/><br/></p><p>“Where should I put the gift?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can put it on the table over there.” Callie pointed where the table at, then immediately turned her attention to the love of her life. “Are you okay babe? You seem—” Addison pursed her lips and faked a smile once again, giving Callie an affirmation. “All righty. I’m gonna tell the host to start now.” Addie just nodded, watching her wife walked towards the crowd. <br/><br/></p><p>“Inviting good-friend/ex to your kid’s party? Good move baby sis.” Archer never failed to annoy his sister. “Shut up Archie. Almost all of the doctors in the hospital I’m working at were invited. Go mind your own business.”</p><p> </p><p>”But I like minding yours.”</p><p> </p><p>”Uh. I should’ve never invited you.” Addison nudged Archie’s tummy  “I hate you. It’s my daughter’s birthday so please give me a pass. Let me breathe.” But Archie just sipped his whiskey and smiled like a fool. “That kid got the Forbes Montgomery blood, no doubt.” It’s true, their genes were so strong. <br/><br/></p><p>“Well I didn’t carry my child for 9 months just to end up getting AX3069 genes. Now stay away from me or I’ll kick your ass out of my house.” The real Addison bitch was on—that only Archer could bring out. <br/><br/></p><p>“Speaking of ex, Shepherd and the intern are in sight.” As Addison said, almost all of the doctors in the hospital she’s working at were invited. “I am so gonna call 911!” She stomped her feet, walking past her most annoying brother in the entire world. <br/><br/></p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Callie and Addison were standing beside each other, watching their daughter play with the other kids. The contentment and happiness on their faces were glowing. They were satisfied with their life and they couldn’t ask for more. <br/><br/></p><p>“Look at her, she’s so happy.” Callie couldn’t remove the smile on her face. “And I am happy.” Addison whispered “...with you.” She crossed her arms with Callie’s and leaned her head on her shoulder. <br/><br/></p><p>“I know what you’re doing Addison.” Yes, Callie knew Addison that much. <br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah? Well then, if I didn’t see you in the kitchen within 5 minutes, no goodnight kiss for you later.” Addison seductively smiled at Callie, trying to seduce the hell out of her, before going into the kitchen to wait for her. </p><p> </p><p>Not even 5 minutes later, Callie already arrived in their meeting place, panting. Perplexed when she saw Addison with icing smudged on her neck, sitting on the island with her open legs. “A quick make out, that’s all I need right now. Let’s just release the tension Callie, please.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Body On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Addison!” Callie called her friend’s name when she saw her walking out of the hospital. Her duty was done and the only thing Addison wanted to do was to sleep, because she’s too tired from today. But she still stopped, facing Callie with a soft smile on her face. “Callie…Arizona.” She greeted them both. “We personally want to give you this.” Arizona handed her a card.<em> It’s a wedding invitation</em>. “Oh wow. It’s cute, thank you. I will surely be there.” Addison winked. “Great! Don’t be late, you’re one of the bridesmaids.”</p><p> </p><p>Addison almost forgot about that—“Of course. How can I forget?” She laughed nervously so the couple wouldn’t notice the change of wind. “Perfect!” Arizona clapped her hand and then clung to her fiancé. “You’re the best Addison. See you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re the most adorable couple ever. See you.”</p><p> </p><p>The three bid their goodbyes. Addison put the invitation in her bag yet still sitting in her car, thinking about the wedding. “<em>I don’t even have a date.</em>” She took a deep breath then shrugged the thought off her mind.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been 3 years since Derek left her for Meredith. Tho they’re working under the same roof, seeing the two together still breaks her heart. She’s moved on, but when the flashbacks kicked in, breaking down’s her only option.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Put you up against the wall. And Ima go to work ‘til you get off…</em>” Addison was singing along with Rita Ora’s Body On Me. She’s playing the song on repeat for four consecutive days, on her way to the hotel where she’s staying.  “<em>Girl just imagine us</em>.” And she was also thinking about a girl, she saw on Callie’s screen when she’s having a conference. It was just a glance on the screen but the girl’s face was like a tattoo, ‘twas already implanted in Addison’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Callie and Arizona’s wedding day.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Addison was wearing an off shoulder ivory dress, and the bodice was fitted from her chest down to her waist, that accentuated her perfectly god-carved body. While the skirt’s that stopped down to her heels, flowing freely like the lightest wind, complimented the whole pretty look. Her hair was tied in a lose bun, with little braids on the side, and curls in front to define the shape of her face. <em>She’s beautiful. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh god. I think the button popped out.” She heard a groan behind her and saw a woman trying to fix her dress. Addison didn’t hesitate to approach the woman. “Hi. I have a pin here in my purse. We can fix it.” She gave the woman a smile, a sweet one—because she knew who that was.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um can I?” Addison asked permission to touch the back of the dress’ choker to pin it together since the button popped off and they could no longer find it. She gathered the hair and put it on the woman’s right shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Her skin is so soft, milky and silky.</em>” Addison thought to herself as she’s staring at the woman’s neck. She just recollected when the woman questioned “Are you okay?” Addison rattled, just hummed as an answer but she know ‘twas kind of disrespect not to answer someone verbally so... “Uh yeah. You just—have a very beautiful skin.” As she pinned the choker together. “All set.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” The woman turned around, giving Addison a closed smile. “I’m Teddy by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Teddy Altman?”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I’m Addison Montgomery.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you. Callie somehow told me me about you. Are you alone here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am.” Addison kind of laughed, covering the pain of being alone. “Well…” but Teddy held her hand with a comforting statement… “Not anymore. You have me.”</p><p> </p><p>Addison’s heart raced so fast. Her hand turned cold and she’s trying her best not to faint as Teddy held her hand tighter. “Come on. The ceremony is about to start. Thanks again. for fixing my dress.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy and Addison went out of the dressing room hand and hand. Callie saw them walking together and she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand Derek saw Addison and he was perplexed by her breathtaking beauty. Their memories together were flashing back, <em>feelings are</em>— “Derek.” Meredith tapped Derek’s shoulder when he saw her staring at his ex–wife. “Past or present?” She questioned, but Derek just ignored it and looked at the altar instead.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your turn now. Slay Addie.” Teddy winked then kissed Addison’s cheek before letting her walk down the aisle. She remembered her wedding day, the excitement and nervousness she felt when she was walking down the aisle to meet her husband when her eyes met Derek’s. But when Addison saw Meredith glaring at her, she looked away from them. “<em>That’s just the way it goes.</em>” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>When Addison reached the front, she looked at Teddy and she’s beautifully walking down the aisle, holding a bouquet of flowers. Teddy smiled wider when she met Addison’s eyes, then Addison paid the smile back mouthing “You’re beautiful.” Luckily, her makeup could cover the hard crimson blush on her cheeks so no one would notice. When she couldn’t even notice that she’s starting to like Teddy more than she could. <em>Like at first sight maybe</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re beautiful while walking, Teddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re watching?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanna look at you, it’s hard not to look at you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s hard not to look at you too. You’re beautiful too Addison.” Teddy nudged Addison’s side, and Derek saw all of that. He just sighed.</p><p> </p><p>The wedding ceremony was beautiful. Arizona and Callie could live their happy ever after. Addison and Teddy were on the same table with Derek and Meredith. Addison and Derek were secretly exchanging glances and Teddy noticed. “Isn’t he your ex husband?” She whispered. “Yeah.” Addison nodded. “Wanna get out of here? I mean well, we can hang out in my hotel room.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be great.”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy leaned closer to Addison and jokingly whispered “So you can escape from this awkwardness.” Eventually, Addison agreed and they bid their goodbyes to Callie and Arizona.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh. You’re jamming to Body On Me?” Teddy excitedly held Addison’s thigh. “Uhm yeah. Unfortunately, that’s the only song in my playlist.”</p><p> </p><p>“No way. This is my favorite song!”</p><p> </p><p>And then they both sang the lyrics together…</p><p> </p><p>“You’re taking me there, you’re taking me there…” screaming through the red lights. “So do it again, do it again. We could be on to something…” then they faced each other. “Heyo, heyo. I just wanna feel your body on me. Heyo, heyo if you want it then you got it, hold me…”</p><p> </p><p>Then a laughter can be heard as the green light hit on.</p><p> </p><p>“This song is my jam every time I drive.” Teddy retorts. “I love it too.” Addison looked at Teddy and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Your room’s at the top?” Addison furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Teddy pressed the top floor button. “My own floor.” Addison realized that she and Teddy were alike. She’s also living in a penthouse, she’s just lowkey covering it as if she’s living in a hotel room.</p><p> </p><p>“Want wine?” Teddy offered as they’re walking inside her bedroom. Addison thought to decline but she saw Teddy already getting a bottle and glasses for them so she just agreed. “Thank you. I just have to drink responsibly. It’s getting late and I still have to drive back to my hotel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you stay here instead, Addison? Sometimes being alone can be boring. And I don’t wanna be alone tonight.” Teddy suggested—<em>flirted</em>. Addison knew she was. She’s just afraid that if she flirted back, she’ll get pain in return. “You can shower here too.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t have—”</p><p> </p><p>“I have those unused undies and sleepwear in my cabinet. Come on Addison. We can do anything tonight. Let’s be free, forget everything.” Teddy held Addison’s hand which is passively resting on her thigh. She felt goosies all over her body as Teddy squeezed it. “I’d go ahead and shower first, then you’re next.”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy left the bathroom door a bit open and Addison could see her naked body on the clear shower wall. “<em>She’s hot</em>.” She muttered to herself, sipping her wine. Also debating whether she’d leave the door open too or just completely close it. Addison spent a lot of time thinking until Teddy appeared before her, wearing a robe. Addison gulped staring at her just like that. She put her finger under Addison’s chin and lifted it up, leaning down so close, almost touching Addison’s lips with hers, whispering softly… “Your turn Dr. Montgomery.” Addison felt Teddy’s warm breath against her open mouth but woke herself up once Teddy pulled back. “You’re flushed.” The cardio goddess smirked when the redhead looked away.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.” Addison was trying so hard to hide her blushing cheeks. “I’d better clean myself up.” She ran fast towards the bathroom and <em>closed </em>the door. She held her chest, breathing heavily. <em>“Oh god. She’d kill me with heart attack.”</em></p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true! And rude!” Addison retorted when Teddy told her that she could be a bad kisser that’s why Derek left her. “There’s only one way to prove it, Addison.” Teddy suddenly climbed on Addison’s lap, framing her face with her soft palm, Teddy leaned down again, until the tip of this noses touched. “<em>Kiss me.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Addison’s mind might be clouded by alcohol since they’re now down to then third bottle of wine. “Teddy…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh. Come on. No one will know you kissed a girl. <em>It’s gonna be our secret. </em>Just prove to me that you’re not a bad kisser. That’s it.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“She’s so persuasive. And I’m giving in.</em>” Addison whispered to herself.</p><p> </p><p>And she was indeed giving in. Addison pulled Teddy’s face closer until their lips pressed together. The taste of wine on her lips and her sweet intoxicating perfume were making Addison horny. They were just brushing their lips together but Addison was really trying to convince Teddy that she’s not a bad kisser, so she nibbled and sucked Teddy’s lips. And once Teddy opened her mouth for some air, Addison took the chance to slip her tongue inside the cadio goddess’s mouth. Like a toothbrush, she explored Teddy’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it back Addison.” Teddy whispered breathless when they pulled away. “You’re the best kisser I’ve ever had.”</p><p> </p><p>Addison looked at Teddy with desire and need. “Well Dr. Altman, that’s just one of the many things my tongue can do…”</p><p> </p><p>“Show me all the things your tongue can do then, Dr. Montgomery.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894131">We Weren't Young Anymore (But We Were Restless)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly">bobbiejelly</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>